Sailor Moon: Moonlight Sorrow
by live-life-to-the-fullest
Summary: Usagi is finally fed up with the scouts after they betray her. She runs away to find a new life. What will come of her decision? Will she ever return to love and joy? Or will she melt into the darkness?
1. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I own the characters of sailor moon. I also do not own the lotus words, nor do I own the words "azurath metrione zenthose". All I own is the story plot.

"You're a total and complete failure! You don't belong on this team, all in favor say Aye!" Mars yelled at sailor moon. Sure sailor moon was a ditz and a klutz and she was always late to battles, but she was extremely late this time. Although, this time she had a perfectly good reason for being late. She would have been on time, but on the way she was jumped by a youma that dug its claws in her back, and was really difficult to defeat. It took her all her strength to defeat it, then she had to use what little remaining strength to run to the battle scene and destroy the other monster the rest of the sailor senshi were battling. And now, to top off her pain, she was being yelled at by the ones who were supposed to protect her!

"Aye" Sailor Mercury said. The first word was a blow to Usagi. She turned to Jupiter.

"Aye" Jupiter said, sending another blow to Usagi. Usagi then turned to Venus.

"Aye" Venus said, opening a wound in Usagi's heart. Usagi then turned to Tuxedo Kamen, with little hope in her heart. After all, he had already broken up with her.

Nevertheless, the last syllable opened the wound to the point where her heart felt like it had been torn from her body and shattered into a million pieces then crushed into dust just like the monster they had just defeated.

"Isn't this pleasant?" A voice said from above the sailor senshi. The entire senshi but sailor moon looked up to see a man in all white with a purple design on the front of his shirt, a long cape that was purple in the inside, and hair so fair it was white. He also had piercing, violet eyes.

"The pathetic sailor senshi are kicking their pathetic leader off the 'team'" The man said. Just then the most startling thing happened, something no one expected to happen. Sailor Moon lost her temper.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Sailor moon screamed, catching everyone's attention. Then the sailor senshi (not the man because he can't see her face), saw sailor moon's tiara shatter, and there on her forehead shining brightly was her crescent moon, the symbol of her royal blood.

"S-s-s-s-serenity, c-c-calm d-down. This is…" Mars began but was cut off by Usagi, who was no longer transformed as sailor moon but was wearing her normal bedclothes, pink pajamas with bunnies all over them.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THIS IS THE BEST THING TO BE DONE FOR THE EARTH! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT MARS! BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO MAKE ME LATE! YOU DON'T ANYTHING! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!" Usagi bellowed.

"Usagi! We know plenty about you to know that you are nothing but a danger to this earth! You are nothing but a danger to the mission! You're a klutz, and an immature child! _I _am Prince Endymion, Prince of the earth. _You _are Princess Serenity, princess of the _moon. _ You're kingdom was destroyed, and now if we keep you on the team, my planet and kingdom will also be destroyed! I will not let that happen!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled, transforming into Prince Endymion. The man, now unnoticed by the sailor senshi and the two royals arguing, was completely shocked.

'So this is the king and queen's past selves.' He thought. He quickly teleported next to Usagi, and bowed deeply.

"I apologize for my rudeness. I did not realize who you really were. Your highness, my name is Prince Diamond of the black moon. I am the leader of the black moon and I want to know that now since the sailor senshi and Endymion have rejected you, would you like to come and rule by my side? I will be your husband, and you my wife. We shall rule the universe together and you shall have your revenge on the sailor senshi. I will help you become stronger so you can kill them." The man now known as prince diamond said, coming out of his bow and looking serenity in her crystal blue eyes which had by now grown cold and emotionless.

"You want my answer? My answer is no. Even though the sailor senshi and my old _love_ have rejected me, I will not endanger the earth any more than I have to. And I will have my revenge, for what I am about to do." Serenity replied, in a voice much like her eyes.

"I'm not giving you a choice, serenity." Diamond replied. He then grabbed serenity by her arm, and twisted it around so that it was pinned behind her back, and in a very painful position.

"So now what do you say, Serenity?" diamond asked, applying pressure.

"I say this," And with that serenity began to glow.

"VIMUKU!" Serenity shouted, and diamond was forced to release serenity and was thrown back several hundred feet, leaving the sailor senshi astounded.

"Wh-wh-where? How? How did you do that?" Jupiter asked.

"You guys, energy is radiating off of her. It's more powerful than anything we've ever encountered! It's even more powerful than all of us put together!" Amy shouted, clearly still in shock, while typing furiously on her mini computer. Serenity just stood up, and looked directly at the sailor senshi, and in turn, tuxedo Kamen.

"You may have thought me weak, but know this sailor senshi. I am more powerful than any of you could ever even begin to imagine. Although, you have betrayed me. Since you think you can defend the earth on your own, let's see how well you do without me." Usagi said, de-transforming from serenity back to Usagi. She removed her broach, took the silver crystal from the broach, took her communicator off her wrist, and threw the broach and communicator at tuxedo Kamen's feet.

"Goodbye." With that, Usagi looked at the unconscious form of prince diamond, turned around so the sailor senshi could see the cuts on her back, and walked home.


	2. Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I own the characters of sailor moon. I also do not own the lotus words, nor do I own the words "azurath metrione zenthose". All I own is the story plot.

The sailor senshi just stood there in shock. Tuxedo Kamen was the first to recover, and he ran after Usagi, but was unable to find her. He went to her house, to find that she was not in her room. The bed looked as if no one had slept in it all night, and her drawers were all closed. He entered her room through the window, and opened her drawers to find all her clothes still in there. Her jewelry was also still in the jewelry boxes, so he figured she must come home soon so he went back out the window and crouched on the tree to watch her room. He stayed up all night watching her room, until the morning when her mother went into her room to wake her up and screamed to find the room uninhabited.

Usagi's POV…

Usagi had just gotten to the airport. It was about six in the morning so she knew that they would end up searching at the airport and any other transportation place very soon. Usagi ducked into a nearby alley and let her hair down. She then braided it into one long braid, and transformed into her princess dress, leaving out her crescent moon. Satisfied with how she looked, she took a huge wad of money, five thousand dollars from her sub-space pocket (I'm gonna do American currency because I don't know what it would be transferred from American to Japanese and from Japanese to American currency…don't kill me!), and walked into the airport. She went up to the ticket line and after waiting about ten minutes in line she got to the front of the line.

There was a woman behind the desk who looked to be about forty years old. She had her auburn hair up in a bun on the back of her head and looked at Usagi with her hazel eyes through thin wired eye glasses.

"May I help you?" the woman asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yes, my name is Sere Moon, and I would like to buy a ticket for the next plane ride to California, America." Usagi replied smoothly. She didn't like having to lie, but this was an extreme case. Just like having to be sailor moon and having to lie about her alter ego, she now had to be Sere Moon and have yet another alter ego.

"Alright, may I see a passport and a form of ID?" the woman asked, still annoyed. Usagi pulled out a fake passport along with a fake ID from the folds of her dress, using the silver crystal to make them in the process. She had earlier in the alley while fixing her hair concentrated her energy that she had received from her anger to make fake records in the government files to make Sere Moon a legitimate _American _tourist in Japan. The woman looked over the passport, looked at the ID, and then at Usagi several times. Finally satisfied she said…

"Thank you. That will be five thousand dollars." She said, handing back the passport and ID.

"Five thousand dollars?" Usagi asked, astounded that it had come to so much. That totaled all of her savings! Usagi reluctantly handed over the money, and the woman printed the ticket. The woman handed the ticket over to Usagi and gave Usagi directions to the gate.

"The plane will be leaving in five minutes so you had better hurry." The woman said. Usagi thanked the woman and took off running to the gate.

Once on the plane, Usagi sat next to a boy who looked to be no older than twelve with long black hair. He had eyes that were so dark brown they were almost black like his hair.

"Hello, my name is Mokuba." The boy said after Usagi sat down.

"Hello, my name is Sere." Usagi replied. As she drifted off to sleep, she thought to herself 'I will no longer be known as Usagi. From now on, I am Sere Moon.' And with that she fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Identity Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh, nor do I own the characters of sailor moon. I also do not own the lotus words, nor do I own the words "Azurath Metrione Zenthose". All I own is the story plot.

Sere woke up twelve hours later to people screaming and the plane shaking violently. Over the intercom a voice was shouting frantically for people to buckle their seat belts and put on the oxygen masks that had popped out of the above compartments. Flight attendants were rushing around to get people seated and to calm down, all the while trying to calm themselves. Mokuba, however, was calm. He had his mask on, seat belt buckled, and was trying to get Sere to put on her mask and seatbelt. Sere looked at him questioningly.

"The plane is falling apart. There was a loose screw and now the left wing is gone. It's only a matter of time before we're all dead" Mokuba said sadly. Sere looked dumbfounded for a few seconds, then she ran to the center of the plane. The flight attendants tried to get her to put her in a seat, but they were too late for Sere put a shield around herself. Everyone was watching what to them looked like a maniac preparing to die, while it was Mokuba's turn to look at her questioningly. Then she did something amazing.

"Shibi!" Sere shouted, focusing her power on the passengers. Immediately, every passenger was surrounded by a faint glow. When it faded, no one was screaming or running about. Everyone was perfectly silent and calm.

"Azurath, Metrione, ZENTHOSE!" Sere shouted. The plane was surrounded by dark energy and stopped shaking. For five minutes Sere used her energy and finally, after using much of the little strength she had regained, she safely landed the plane in California, America. All the passengers except Mokuba exited the plane as quickly as possible, saying their thanks upon passing Sere.

Sere then fell to her knees, and fell to where she was lying on the floor, her face facing the plane exit. Before passing out, she saw a man with sort brown hair running to her side, and Mokuba saying…

"Seto! This girl saved the entire plane!" Then she lost consciousness.

_Hey everyone, sorry for the short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer! Don't forget to review!_


	4. Hopes renewed, Consequences felt

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh, nor do I own the characters of sailor moon. I also do not own the lotus words, nor do I own the words "Azurath Metrione Zenthose". All I own is the story plot.

The next day Sere woke to an annoying ringing sound, one that she had heard one too many times, an alarm clock. With cat-like reflexes Sere's arm shot out and slammed the alarm clock into the table that it rested on. Satisfied with the loud smash of metal being destroyed, Sere snuggled in the comfortable bed to once again fall asleep, when memories of yesterday sent her sitting bolt upright.

"I'm glad to see that you are finally awake." A voice said from Sere's left. She turned to see a man, no, a boy, with short brown hair and dark eyes. He looked to be no older than sixteen, and was wearing clothes that made her assume he was quite rich.

"You know, I've never seen anyone hit an alarm clock quite so hard. You must really hate them, and I can't blame you, after all, that ringing noise can get on ones nerves if you hear it too often. Especially if you're not a morning person." The man said, causing Sere to stop her observation and look at him in the eyes.

"Who are you, where am I, and what happened?" Sere asked, immediately feeling frightened.

"My name is Seto Kaiba, you are at my company Kaiba Corp., and apparently from what my brother Mokuba has told me, you somehow managed to save the entire plane when it was falling apart. From what my brother tells me, he said your name was Sere Moon. Is that correct?" Seto asked.

"Yes, that is correct." Sere answered, feeling more and more uneasy by the second.

"Well that is very interesting. You see, I am no idiot, Sere. I hacked into the government files to check who you are, and although I did see that in the files it said that you were from America, there was absolutely no information on your past whatsoever. No school, parents, address, nothing. Therefore leading me to the conclusion that you are in fact not from America, and for all I know, you could be a terrorist who has managed to hack into the government files to try to make yourself a legitimate citizen, while waiting to cause havoc. Would you like to prove me otherwise, or shall I call the authorities now?" He said, causing Sere to pale visibly to the point where she looked whiter than snow. Then something he wasn't expecting happened. She started crying.

"Please. Please don't tell anyone. The truth is, is that I am really not from America. I was born and raised in Tokyo, Japan. I ran away from there when my closest friends and my so-called boyfriend betrayed me and threatened to take everything away from me. I can't go back, please, don't tell anyone! I'll do almost anything! Please! I wanted to start a new life for me, where no one knows who I am, where I can have a clean slate and just start over." Sere stated in between sobs.

"What is your real name, and can you show me proof of whom you are?" Seto questioned.

"My name is Usagi Tsukino. Here is my old school ID." She said, pulling an ID out of her sub-space pocket and giving it to Seto. He looked over the ID and Sere several times before finally relenting.

"Alright. I believe you. How much money do you have?" He asked after handing her ID back to her. At this she became even sadder.

"I have no money left. I used all of my money to buy the plane ticket to come to America." She replied so softly that he almost didn't catch it.

"How smart are you?"

"I've always hid my true intelligence from everyone I know. I have purposely flunked all of my school work, but in truth I know how to create, program, and work computers. I know a great deal of math; I suppose it would be junior's college level math… I'm at a freshman in college reading level, I'm at a sophomore in college science level, and I can type one hundred words a minute on the computer. I think that's about it…" Seto seemed to think this over for a few minutes and after about five minutes it appeared he had come to the decision.

"How would you like to work for me, at first you will only earn thirty dollars an hour, but if you prove to be a good worker and finish everything on time, you will receive promotions. I will give you a place to live, I'll enroll you in a school here, and I'll finish making the false records for you so that no one suspects anything. So what do you say?"

"I'll take it!" Sere replied happily, and for that moment, all of her troubles seemed to have melted away.

-----Back in Tokyo-----

"Amy? Have you found anything yet that could lead us to where she is?" Mamoru asked for what seemed the millionth time.

"No I haven't Mamoru, and if you keep on badgering me about it, then it will take even longer to find her!" Amy replied exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry. It's just that she's been gone for two days now, and we have had no word as to where she is or even if she's alright. Her parents have already called the police, they've put up flyers, and everyone in Tokyo is looking for her! I regret for ever hurting her like I did. If only I could turn back time and fix all of this." Mamoru said, and everyone in the room could tell that he was suffering greatly from Usagi's disappearance.

"Mamoru, this wasn't your entire fault. We all had a role in this. We all drove her away with our cruelness. We always only saw her for her faults, and not for her strengths. We took her for granted, and that was our biggest mistake ever. Now we have to suffer the consequences of it, and just hope and pray that all will be better in the end." Mina said.

"Lets just hope you're right, Mina. Let's just hope you're right." Raye replied, as a single tear slid down her face.


	5. Confrontations and bewilderment

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh, nor do I own the characters of sailor moon. I also do not own the lotus words, nor do I own the words "Azurath Metrione Zenthose". All I own is the story plot. But who says that I can't dream? –Gets a "lost in another world" kind of look across face—

"_Let's just hope your right, Mina. Let's just hope you're right." Raye replied, as a single tear slid down her face._

* * *

--Back to the present—

It had now been two years, and Sere had become the envy of Kaiba Corp., as well as the envy of her school. She was now one of the most successful employees that Seto had ever hired. She had actually managed to become a rival to him, making him grateful that he had hired her before any of the rival companies that he worked against. She was extremely rich by now, having over a billion dollars, yet no one knew why she chose to continue living in a small apartment, with only one bedroom, bathroom, small living room and kitchen. In school, she was the smartest person out of her entire school. Although she had only been in ninth grade when she first got to America, which surprised her greatly since she had only been in seventh grade when she left Japan, (she later found out that the education expectations were different in America from Japan), she was now currently in eleventh grade taking many advanced college classes.

"Mr. Kaiba, you wished to see me?" A female voice said to Seto. Seto looked up from his paperwork to the sixteen year old girl standing in front of him. She had long blond hair that she wore with half of her hair in a bun in the back of her head leaving the rest to fall down and slightly drag two inches behind her. She was five feet, eight inches tall and had long, slender legs. She had a thin waist, wide hips, perfect butt, and a large chest. Her face was heart shaped, without any blemishes whatsoever, with luscious lips, a perfect nose, and large, beautiful azure eyes. Today she was wearing a maroon skirt that hugged her hips nicely, with a white, form fitting shirt and a maroon business jacket that also hugged her upper body nicely without over doing it, covering her shirt. Needless to say, she was absolutely gorgeous.

"Hmm, yes I did call you, Sere. There are some people here who wish to speak with you. They would not tell me how they knew you, but simply stated that it was an emergency that they see you right away. They are in the meeting room that is connected with my office." Seto replied after a few seconds.

"Yes sir." Came her polite reply as she began to walk towards the door that lead to the meeting room. She went into the room, and only after closing the door did she finally look up from the ground to see people she never wanted to see again.

"What are you doing here?" She asked through gritted teeth to the five people in the room. A man with hair darker than night itself stood up and quickly walked towards Sere.

"Stay where you are, baka." Sere said, stopping the man in his tracks.

"Usako, please, I'm…" He started before getting cut off.

"Don't you dare call me that name! I am _not_ your 'Usako' anymore. And I know perfectly well who you are, _Mamoru_ and I know perfectly why you're here. So please, save us all the time and CUT THE CRAP!" Sere replied, yelling the last three words. When Mamoru looked into her eyes, he could see nothing but hatred, anger and resentment.

"Usagi-Chan, please. We came here to apologize and to bring you back home. We've missed you greatly; nothing is the same without you. We're sorry, and we want, _need_ you to come back. Please." Mina said to Sere, rising from her seat and walking to where she was standing behind Mamoru.

"Do you really think that you can just barge into my new life, say you're sorry, add a little sappy story and expect me to forgive you and go back to my old life with you? Well boy do I have news for you. I WON'T come back, I WON'T forgive you, and I DON'T want to hear or see any of you EVER AGAIN! Now, if that is all, I'm going to go lash out my anger on some poor unsuspecting duelist who so idiotically challenged me yesterday." With that, Sere turned around and walked out the door.

--Seto's POV--

I could hear yelling coming from the meeting room, and I could tell that Sere was the one yelling. All of a sudden, the door to the meeting room flew open, to reveal a boiling Sere who looked homicidal. She walked to the elevator and got in, but before the doors closed, the people who came that wanted to see her went into the elevator with her. I could tell that she was on an extremely thin thread and trying with all her might and dignity not to kill them right then and there. I wonder, what could have possibly made her so angry?

--Back to normal POV--

As soon as the doors to the elevator closed, everyone started to talk to Sere, trying to 'reason' with her, but nothing seemed to be working. All she did was glare at them as if she were ready to kill them.

Once the elevator reached the first floor, Sere immediately got off the elevator and walked out of the building closely followed by Mamoru and the girls. She walked down the street, and to a near-by park, where she was then approached by three men and one woman. One of the men had short blond hair, and was very tall with dark green eyes. The one standing to his right had short red hair and hazel eyes, while the one on his left had long brown hair which was spiked up with brown eyes. The woman had long blond hair with blue eyes, and to top it all off, they were all wearing biker outfits.

"So I see you've actually decided to show up mate. Congratulations, you're not as spineless as we thought you were." The brown haired one said.

"Let's just get this over with. I am currently working on a computer design that I need to finish by Friday." Sere said in a calm tone.

"Fine, I'll go first, and just know that I won't go easy on you. None of us will, and soon your soul will belong to Dartz to revive the leviathan!" The woman said, activating some sort of device on her arm that the senshi and Mamoru had no idea what it was, nor its purpose.

"I wouldn't expect someone like you to go easy on me; after all, you are a weakling." Sere replied pulling out an identical machine from the bag she carried.

Each person drew their cards, and since the woman was the challenger, she went first.

"I activate the magic card, seal of oricalcose!"

_Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating in forever…I kinda had a MAJOR writers block…(looks sheepishly to the floor in shame) I'm sooo sorry! Please forgive me! I promise to try to update more often! Next chapter coming soon! _

_p.s. PLEASE don't forget to REVIEW! Thank you. (Bows curtly then quickly goes to room to get some much needed sleep)_


	6. Apologies

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey everyone, sorry about not updating in a few days… I know that I promised that the next chapter would be coming very soon, but my internet has been acting up for the past several days and has been going really slow… I am currently trying to identify what the problem is so it might take a while to update! Please forgive me!

Sincerely,

** Live-life-to-the-fullest**


	7. Battles and kidnappings

Hey everyone, I just got High Speed Wireless Internet and ditched my old internet service provider, and I got a Laptop with a wireless receiver so I can pick up on wireless high speed internet anywhere, so now I can update my stories as soon as I have the chapters typed up! Enjoy!

"_I activate the seal of oricalcose!"_

A green ray of light surrounded Mai and Sere, causing the girls and Mamoru to be thrown backwards. A circle appeared in the sky, and descended on the two duelists, trapping them in a force field, while an identical symbol appeared on Mai's forehead.

"Thanks to the seal of oricalcose, all monsters' attack points that I play increase by 500 points! You may have defeated all of the pawns that we sent at you before, but those were just tests. Now the real battle begins and you shall lose!" Mai said, before beginning to laugh maniacally.

"That is a very nice speech with such thoughtful opinions. But are you sure your theory is correct? Why don't I test it?" Sere replied, looking amused and bored at the same time. The senshi and Mamoru just stared in disbelief.

"Alright, I accept your challenge. In fact, I'll let you place the first monster. I end my turn." Mai said, finally having composed herself. Sere smiled and looked back to the senshi and Mamoru, saying words that chilled them to the bones.

"You may have thought me weak before, but lets see what you think now." Sere then turned back to Mai.

"I play my Dark Magician, then I play the magic card, multiple dark summoning. This card allows me to summon as many monsters I have that have the first part of the name of the Monster I've already summoned. So, I summon Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magician King, and my Dark Magician Queen! Then, I'll fuse them together to create my ultimate card, my Sorceress of Light!"

As sere spoke, four monsters appeared in front of her. After they appeared, a portal, similar to a black hole appeared and all the monsters jumped into it, but what came out was not anything that went in. A monster that looked like an angel with pure white wings, and a pure white dress (think belldandy from Ah! My goddess in white), came out of the portal. In its hand was a long, white staff with what looked like a crystal with multiple points on it (think Saturn's transformation broach in Super S when she was first awakened by killing off Mistress 9).

"Now I activate my last card, Immediate attack! The card name explains everything, but for you, I'll help you understand it's meaning. This card can only be activated when it is the last card in my hand, and since it is, I can activate it. Next, this card allows me to attack your life points directly immediately. So, I attack with blinding rainbow shards!" Sere said. The monster pointed its staff at a stunned Mai, and whispered some words that all could hear, but none could understand. Suddenly, a blast of blinding white light erupted from the crystal at the end of the staff, and once it faded, Mai's life points were at zero, and her body was limp on the ground, the seal of oricalcose having already taken her soul and vanished.

"Very good, Serenity. I see that your skills have improved drastically since the last time that we met." A voice said from above everyone. The senshi, Mamoru, the remaining biker punks, and sere all looked up to see none other than Prince Diamond himself.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you would have learned your lesson from the last time we fought. Do you wish to have a repeat lesson?" Sere asked.

"Actually, I'm here for you, and this time I will not accept no for an answer!" Diamond said, and with that, he vanished, appeared behind her, grabbed her and both of them vanished, leaving behind nothing but sere's bag.


	8. Traps and Reconciliation

Sere awoke with a start. She slowly sat up while holding her head due to the immense pain she felt, similar to a headache, but to her it was as if she was run over by a 3,000 pound pick-up truck.

"So, sleeping beauty is finally awake?" A voice sneered from somewhere in the room. Sere looked around and saw Rubeus standing there, with his arms crossed over his chest leaning against the wall. He had a smug look of satisfaction on his face that made Sere want to beat the living shit out of him, even though that had been on her 'to-do list' for years now.

"Where am I, Rubeus, and if you give a stupid reply like you usually do, I swear I will show no mercy." Sere said, confident in her hidden power that no one has ever witnessed before.

"You? Show mercy on me? I think it's the other way around, after all, you're in our territory now." Rubeus replied.

"What do you mean, in your territory?" Sere asked, starting to get confused.

"You're on the planet Nemesis, the planet that we were banished to. This is your new home, so get used to it." At this, Sere began giggling.

"What are you laughing about?" Rubeus asked, beginning to feel angry that his plan of intimidation wasn't working.

"You really think that it was a wise choice in bringing me here? Well, then do I have news for you. I am capable of using my powers on ANY planet in ANY era. Therefore, you've just fallen into my trap. You see, I was planning for several years for you idiots to capture me, and now that you have, I can destroy you from your source once and for all, your home planet." Sere began glowing, her crescent sigil on her forehead glowing brightly. A light erupted from her, and within minutes, cries from around the planet were silenced, last breathes were taken, and all became still. The planet of Nemesis became no more, and Sere thought in her mind as she looked upon the broken pieces of rock that was once a planet of darkness of the last task that had to be done. One that she had been avoiding for too long, her destiny.

As Sere flew through space and time, she knew nothing of her surroundings. Now that the war had ended, her mind wandered through all of the memories she had suppressed so long ago. Image after image, memory after memory, all sped through her mind. Memories of Mamoru, the girls, her family, herself.

She still couldn't believe that she was going to go back. It was too soon for her, she was so overwhelmed, she didn't know what to do, what to say, or even where to start. She was lost, confused, trapped in darkness and felt like there was no way out. She stopped flying and felt like she couldn't breathe. Although she was in her own time now, she was still a couple thousand miles from the earth. She couldn't understand it, she was an heir to the moon kingdom, she was BORN in space, why couldn't she breathe now? She was gasping for air, her lungs hurt so much, her heart hurt worse. Her heart felt so confined in the cage that she had built around it. The last thing that she saw, the last thing she felt, before passing out was Mamoru's face, his soft, warm, embrace, holding her as she slipped into darkness once again.

_**A few days later…**_

Sere woke up a few days later in a warm, comfortable bed and immediately sat bolt upright. Thinking that her destroying the black moon was a dream, she quickly darted her eyes to look at her surroundings, causing her to relax a bit. She was in a normal size bed, in an apartment bedroom. There was a door along the left wall that led out to a balcony overlooking a city. She got up and walked over to the balcony and stepped outside. Feeling the wind caressing her face, and blowing through her hair, she felt more at home then she had in a very long time. She starting to fall into her own world, one where she had long ago forbid herself to go to, she saw her family, laughing and smiling together. Her little brother Sammy calling her 'Meatball Head', her most hated nickname, she saw her friends calling for her to go on a shopping spree with them, mina with her antics, lita with her cooking, Raye with her singing voice, Amy with her knowledge. She closed her eyes, trying to get the memories out of her head, but behind her eyelids she saw even more. Mamoru, with his charm, good looks, and kindness. Rini, with all of her thoughtfulness, even though she was rude at times, she was still so precious to Sere.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to the side and opened her eyes to see Mamoru there looking concerned. She hadn't even heard him come in the room, let alone out on the balcony.

"Are you alright?" he asked, sounding extremely concerned.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" She asked, trying to smile but found that she couldn't.

"Because, you're crying." He responded. She reached up her hand a felt her face, and sure enough, there were tears streaming down. Finally, she realized after running for so many years, after hiding how she truly felt, after pushing away everything that ever meant something to her, she realized that she couldn't hide anymore. She couldn't hide the pain, she wouldn't be able to hide the sorrow, the anger, resentment, hate. She wouldn't be able to hide all that she had felt over the past several years. All of the built up emotions, and suffering. Right then, and right there, she just started crying. She cried for her family, for her friends, she cried for Mamoru, Rini, but most of all, she cried for herself. She cried for not being strong enough to continue caring. She cried for who she had become, a cold and emotionless shell that lived for no one and nothing. She cried because she felt that all the wrongs, all the pain and sorrow that the world felt, she felt that it was all her fault. She felt that if she were stronger, knew more, was better at something and everything, she would be able to make a difference. She felt that she couldn't do anything right, and that no one would ever be proud of her. She felt that she was a failure, and that she should just die. What they had said about her all those years ago was true, she was a fool, a klutz, and idiot, she was a danger to the earth, she was a failure.

"No, you're not." Mamoru said to her as she leaned against his chest, sobbing hysterically. She looked up at him in confusion, tears still streaming like rivers down her face.

"W-what do y-you mean?" She asked in between sobs.

"You're not a failure, you're not pathetic, nothing is your fault except for what YOU can control and for what YOU have done. The world's problems are not yours. You are the only one who can truly help the earth. You are not a danger to this planet, what we said all those years ago was NOT true. We were angry, and we were the fools. We pushed you away, and that was our fault, not yours. If anyone is to blame, its us. We should have known better, we took you for granted and we suffered the consequences because of it. Nothing is your fault, nothing. You don't need to change, you are perfect the way you are, the way you were. And I would never have you change who you are. You are who you are. And no one can change that." Mamoru said, tears beginning to come to his own eyes. And for the first time in a long time, Sere smiled. She smiled a true, heartfelt smile.

"Thank you, Mamo-chan. Thank you."


	9. I'm so sorry! Authors apologies

I'm sooooo sorry people! After reading all the flames I've received, I've realized what a horrible chapter I added, and so therefore I will be re-doing the last chapter. I'm sooo sorry!

Live-life-to-the-fullest

p.s. If you have any opinions on what you think should happen, e-mail me at 2cute4u sailormoon. com and I'll try to put your opinions in!


End file.
